Insane
by Arev
Summary: This takes place after the 5th Season of Yu-Gi-Oh. YAOI! SMUT! Drama! Phsychoshipping (YBxYM)! Yami Bakura is back, so is Yami Marik and they meet again. Their past was exciting, but their future is even more exciting. All other characters are also included.
1. The door

**Insane**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Hope you will like, so please review if you read :)**

…

"Where am I? What is going on?" Ryou looked around him. He was in some kind of a room, the walls were all blank and there was a metal door in front of him. With one more look around he reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

A corridor was in front of him. It was illuminated from somewhere, but the source of the light was not to be seen. Looking around he realized that the only way he can go was forward and so he did. His heart was pounding against his chest, where was he.

Ryou reached the end of the corridor only to find himself in another corridor, but this time there were doors alongside it, many, many doors. What in the world was going, he couldn't even remember how he got here, or what had happened to him.

Suddenly one of the doors opened and a man looking exactly like him appeared. His hair was longer then Ryou's, he was wearing different clothes, but the most interesting thing about his twin was his eyes – they were dead and cold. A smirk appeared on the other man's face "I thought I wouldn't survive, but then again, here I am" he laughed manically and approached Ryou.

The white haired froze from fear "What…what are you doing here…why am I here?"

"Well apparently, I am a part of you now, even if my spirit should have died with the pharaoh and our past." The other man was clearly very amused.

"What do you mean, you are a part of me? Why, you were a spirit, who lived in the millennium ring, why…why are you here?"

"Well, I just told you Ryou, I am a part of you now and you can't do anything about it." The pale boy started shaking uncontrollably grabbing his hair with his hands "I thought, I am alone in my head, I thought I left all this behind me." The evil spirit smirked again crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"If you are lucky enough, my past self didn't make it in here too, otherwise we will be sharing this nice corridor with him too." Ryou's eyes widened with shock. "He can't be here, he CAN'T" he was on the very edge of losing his mind. It can't be, the evil spirit had survived, after Zork was defeated, so he was a part of him, a part of his mind! Which meant, that his evil self could escape any time.

Ryou felt his legs giving up on him and he collapsed on the ground.

 **Bakura**

Damn that weak boy! He picked him up and opened one room, there was a bed on the wall, so he laid him on it. It was time to think what the hell was going on. He thought he was going to die along with the pharaoh, but apparently his spirit had stolen a piece of Ryou's soul and he was kind of free now. Or was he? Did the pharaoh survive too? Was he also in Yugi's mind? Bakura had so many questions.

Time passed, but the pale boy still didn't wake up. Bakura got bored so he got out of the room, closing the door behind him. There was a sound of something being locked. He turned and tried to open the door, but in vein, it was locked. Looking through the slit of the metal he saw Ryou still lying on the bed, he looked like he was dead.

The evil spirit shrugged and turned – a flash blinded his eyes and he woke up, his heart racing against his chest. He needed a moment to calm down. The white haired looked down to himself – he was wearing a hospitals gown, he was attached to some fluid in a plastic bag, his hands were sweaty. As he touched his chest and stomach, he felt how skinny he actually was. But the most important thing now was that he was back in the reality. Bakura didn't want to know how that was possible, he just smirked to himself, he was ALIVE!

Laughing out loud the pale man stood up, pulling all needles out of his skin. At that moment a nurse came inside of the room, she almost screamed out of a shock, as he saw him standing next to his bed.

"Mr. Bakura you…you are _awake_!" she exclaimed her eyes widened with a shock. She was not sure if she should run out of the room and call for the doctor, or help her patient. She then decided, she should check his condition.

"Mr. Bakura please, you _just_ woke up out of a coma, you have to rest…" she walked towards him, she pushed him gently back on the bed. Bakura didn't mind, he felt dizzy anyway and his muscled didn't want to function as he had wished. But now there was one very important question to ask.

"How long did I lay in coma?" the nurse looked at him concerned, before she focused on putting new needles in his flesh.

"Two and a half months." The pale man was shocked, it seemed Ryou couldn't handle the loss of Akefia and himself. Bakura smiled to himself. Now everything will change, he was in charge and he couldn't even feel the boy in his head and as for the King Thief – he was completely gone, he was dead.

The doctors, who were caring for himself during his coma time didn't let him go for five more days. They wanted to be sure, he was doing fine.

"Your father did visit you several times, he will be very happy to hear that you woke up." the nurse was cute, she was young and beautiful, but she was talking too much.

"We couldn't contact him…he is somewhere on an excavation expedition and won't back in a month." Ha, this man didn't care for his son what so ever. He was always gone and he knew that from before. Ryou was really sad about it. Bakura have met the English man just one time shortly. He nodded and looked out of the window, today was the day he was allowed to go home.

"Your friends know already that you are awake, so they will probably visit you today, be prepared Mr. Bakura." She smiled "So, I am done, you are ready to go home."

Bakura stood up from his bed and smiled sweetly "thank you nurse Ikeda."

Ryou's house was not that big, but still big enough for one person to live in it, but that didn't bother him, he was actually happy he had such a place for himself. And as Bakura knew, Mr. Bakura was paying for everything in the house, so he could just relax and enjoy his life.

He needed a few days to accommodate on his now lonely life. Ryou wasn't there with him. Every time he checked for him, looking through the door, he saw the boy lying on the bed lifelessly.

Bakura avoided Yugi and his very annoying friends several times, by just not answering the door or being out somewhere. He was now standing in the bathroom looking at his body in the huge mirror. He was so pale and so skinny, he could count his rips up till his collar bones. This was still the body of his weaker self, he had to change that and he already knew what to do about it.

…

 **Bakura**

Seven years past since his coma and Bakura 25 years old now, was still alive and still alone. Ryou's father had come to see him just once per year, they didn't talk much and before they knew it the old man had to go on another expedition. Every time he promised he will come to visit him more often and every time he didn't. That didn't matter to Bakura, he was quite happy with his loneliness.

He got taller during the years, he trained his body with his nightly activities, getting slender and athletic – climbing houses, jumping from roof to roof, feeling the excitement of stealing. Yes, all that remained from his older self was his passion for stealing stuff.

Ryou's father was still paying for everything, but Bakura needed something to do beside his crimes, so he got a job in a restaurant as a waiter. He didn't earn much, but he was busy and that kept his mind busy from other stuff.

During the years, Yugi and his friends visited him once in two weeks, keeping in touch with him. The most amusing thing for Bakura was that Atem was gone and here he was alive in blood and flesh.

He was sitting on his sofa and watching TV as it rang on the door. Damn, he wanted to go out in some hours and steal something, but that was apparently not going to happen, if that was one of his so called friends.

Bakura stood up lazily and walked towards the door. As he opened it he wasn't surprised to see Yugi standing on the doorway.

"Hey Bakura, I thought I'd come to visit you, it has been a while." The once sweet boy changed a lot in the seven years. He got taller, his baby face became manlier and his voice got deeper. He resembled Atem a lot.

"Yeah, come in" was all the pale man said, he was not really in the mood to talk. But every time some of them visited him, he was amused how ignorant they were. He was hundred percent sure all of them noticed that Bakura was not himself since he woke up, he knew they all recognized his facial features, since he was so very different from his reincarnation. But all of them were ignorant, they just accepted the fact that Akefia and he himself died with Zork back then, so no one wanted to even ask him what was going on.

Yugi was actually the only one, who visited him the most. He talked a lot, telling him how much he missed Atem in his head, he had some harsh times after the pharaoh left and his only comfort was talking to Ryou, because he had shared his experience. All Bakura did was nod and agree with him from time to time. He sometimes caught himself staring at the other man's face thinking of Atem.

"How are you doing, you didn't come to the bar last night, so I thought to visit you." Yugi smiled just like the pharaoh used to do and looked at him with his piercing purple eyes.

"I was tired yesterday." That was not completely true, he went out to climb on some roofs and look for something challenging to steal. Bakura always stole some very small stuff, like earrings, or bracelets, necklaces, stuff like that in order to not turn any attention on himself.

"I see" Yugi was also 25 years old as everyone else and he never seemed to judge him, which Bakura actually liked in him. The once so sweet boy was much more silent then he was years ago, he grew up being one handsome man.

They sat together on the coach for some time staring at the television as it rang on the door again. Who could it be at 9 o'clock in the evening?

Bakura opened the door to see one tall slender man in a very expensive suit standing on his doorway looking down on him with deep blue eyes. Seto Kaiba. The thief haven't seen that man in years, he was on the news from time to time, when he invented something new, or pronounced a new tournament, but he haven't really spoken to him after the whole pharaoh story.

"Seto Kaiba" Kaiba nodded slightly "may I come in".

"Sure" Bakura stepped aside letting the tall man enter his house. "You don't need to take your shoes off, I can imagine that they are as clean as the surface of a table." Kaiba didn't say anything, he just walked past him going to the living room. There he froze in his tracks "Yugi…" at that point the spiky haired man stood up and greeted him "Seto, how nice to see you again.".

Kaiba turned to Bakura "I didn't know, I was interrupting, I can come any other time, just tell me when. I need to discuss something with you."

"No please, I was just leaving" Yugi smiled "I will come next week again Bakura, thank you for your company" . Bakura nodded. "I will let myself out, bye, bye Seto." The tall men didn't react, he was just standing there looking at Yugi with his stern blue eyes.

Bakura noticed how tense the businessman was, he was not breathing till the smaller man left them. What was with Seto, why was he so strange around Yugi?

Now that they were alone Kaiba turned to him his eyes hardening again "I am here because I have an offer for you Bakura." He paused to sit himself down on the sofa and crossed his long slender legs, folding his hands in his lap.

"First let me give my condolences to you, I am so sorry about your father's death." Bakura looked at him irritated. Ryou's father had passed away? He felt a sudden sting in his chest, but he didn't feel any sadness or sorrow, he barely knew the man and besides, he was not his father.

"Thank you" was all he could answer, he actually wanted to laugh. He probably got any notice of the man's death, but hadn't opened any mails from weeks now. He was pretty sure one of them was containing the sad news.

"Now, I don't know, if Mr. Bakura ever told you, but he was working for Kaiba Corporation. He was excavating for artefacts and most of all for old cards." Kaiba looked at him sternly and continued "now that he is gone I have no one I can trust on continuing with the excavations or even managing them most of all. This is where you come in." Bakura was very interested now, working for KC could be very, very profitable and the more money he had the better.

He tilted his head "I am listening" since I know, you had a lot to do with cards and all that ancient bullshit, I would like to hire you as your father's replacement." Seto lowered his head and waited for an answer.

"How much, would I be getting out of this deal"

A small smile appeared on the tall man's face "You understand that you will be working for KC, so you can imagine it would be more than enough to cover all of your living arrangement s and much, much more." Seto reached down to take his suitcase. He opened it and gave Bakura a folder full with papers "everything you want to know is in this contract."

Bakura's eyes widened with amazement, it was much more money than he had thought.

"I will be working with Yugi Mutou?"

Kaiba folded his long slender fingers in front of his face "Yes, well since Mr. Mutou's little shop expanded that greatly we needed a manager for it, who happens to be Yugi himself. As you know he does have master's degree in management, so it was a perfect opportunity for him." So Yugi's huge shop was also a property of KC.

"Yugi's shop is our biggest shop for cars and since you will be excavating for them, they will be reproduced and sold in his shop." That son of a bitch was on piece of a clever man. Bakura always admired his intelligence, his arrogance and grace. Even at the age of 17 back then, he never even once tough of Kaiba being a child, he always felt like the tall man was a grown up all his life. Now the 25 years old Kaiba was even more handsome than before, he got taller, his body was slim and athletic, he probably trained it very well and he was wearing a dark grey suit with black shirt, tie and shoes. Everything about Seto Kaiba was exciting. Working for him was even more exciting for Bakura.

Seto stood up gracefully "you can contact me in my office, the number is on my business card. Be sure to name yourself, otherwise you could just be denied to speak to me." With these words he turned on his heel wanting to leave. "Take your time and think this through, before you make any decision. This could be a big step in your life Bakura." Was he getting sentimental now, it was not typical for Kaiba.

"I will" the thief was pretty happy now. Working for Kaiba for this money was very, very good. He was not interested in any dueling anymore, that was the past, but if he was going on any expeditions, he could get some action in his life.

Bakura laid himself on the couch and looked through the documents, he got from Kaiba. The taller man had changed. Some years ago he was one arrogant and self-confident bastard, now he was still that, but it seemed like there was something else in his eyes. The pale man wondered what it could be, his eyes closed slowly and he fell asleep, the documents slipped out of his hand.


	2. The contract

**Insane**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Hope you will like, so please review if you read :)**

…

 **Bakura**

Bakura signed the contract after reading it carefully and send it back to Kaiba. Two days after that his phone rang, while he was in the kitchen preparing his dinner.

"Yes?!" he hated being interrupted while concentrating on something.

"It is Kaiba, I see you have excepted my condition." How could have he refused, he was literary going to get rich working for the arrogant bastard. "I need you to come over tomorrow. We need to discuss some important points. So be at 9am in my office." It was typical for Seto to give commands, that is how Bakura remembered him. He was actually a bit thrilled to have the taller man as a boss. It was like a challenge to see where his limit was and if Bakura could catch him off guard.

"Will do."

"Good" the call ended. Bakura was in a good mood that night. After he ate his dinner, he put some comfortable clothes on and went out for his nightly activities.

He was fixed on a certain apartment this night. A rich guy was living in it and since Bakura was observing the man for some time now, he knew that he was using this place to sleep with different women. Many of his companions were wearing expensive jewelry, so this was his aim. While waiting for the couple to fall asleep after their exhausting sex activities Bakura noticed something from the corner of his eye.

He turned to look down on a bench, where two people were sitting and looking at each other intensively. As he looked more careful, he recognized Yugi and his oh so very annoying friend Tea, was it? What are they doing here? Did Yugi finally got man enough to ask her out? The pale man didn't understand what was so great in this girl. She was beautiful yes and she had a hell of a body, one he would have liked to fuck, _but_ she was completely insufferable! Always blabbering about friendship and family and fate, as if nothing else mattered in life – he hated her.

Bakura noticed how tense Yugi was sitting next to her, they didn't talk, something was obviously wrong between them. Some seconds past and the girl stood up and ran away, Yugi looked after her, he seemed hurt. The look on his face reminded Bakura of Atem, again. Yugi was truly the reincarnation of the damn pharaoh. It wouldn't take much and the spiky haired man would be a spitting image of the Egyptian.

It took longer than he thought for the rich guy and his whore to fall asleep. Taking the first change Bakura broke into the apartment, moving like a cat he quickly gathered the expensive jewelry he wanted and headed back to his house.

On the next day he appeared five minutes later at Kaiba's office. He just wanted to see how the tall man would react. He was let into his office by one woman, who appeared to be his secretary.

"Mr. Kaiba is going to see you know, please do come in Mr. Bakura" the whole building was one impressive piece of work and Seto's office was the cherry on the top. Huge windows were covering one whole wall, illuminating the dark flour and walls. It was a very elegant place, decorated in a minimalistic style – it suited Kaiba.

"Five minutes late. If you are going to work for me, you need to be on your time Bakura." His voice was cold and his deep blue eyes were piercing him, but Bakura didn't bother.

"Traffic, what can I say" he smiled coldly, his eyes never letting Seto's out of sight. The taller man didn't replay he just began to speak, without even offering him to sit, so Bakura just took the free chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You will start working for me next month, as you read in the contract." Maybe he didn't read it, how amusing, Kaiba was assuming he would act properly and read everything.

"You will be working in another building, this here is the KC Head Quarters, so none of your business." Bakura leaned back and smirked "is that why you called me? To tell me, I won't be working with you."

"I was not finished." Kaiba stopped and glared at him not an emotion escaping his features.

"You will be working with one special person. I felt obligated to tell you about him." Obligated, Bakura had already signed the papers, he had no choice to back down now.

"Who are you talking about? Come on Kaiba don't be so dramatic."

Seto crossed his long finders in front of him "Marik Ishtar." Bakura froze – that sun of a bitch!

"And why exactly do I have to work with him?" his voice was even colder now, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Well you will be working defiantly in one department, so it is working together. He is the chief translator for the cars you will be giving him." Ha, that whining bitch would be a chief translator. The last time he met him was at the tournament. The Egyptian lied to him about wanting to give him all the millennium items, if he would win against his dark half.

Kaiba was observing his face carefully. "He will be arriving in two days, which means, I want you to be here again at 9am _sharp_ , in order to meet him."

"You know Kaiba, I have met that bastard, he sent me to the shadows back then." Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously his voice getting very quiet and chilly "I _do not_ want you to speak about that time. It is the past and I _don't_ live in the past." Apparently he did live in the past, something was bothering him big time. How amusing.

They both were silent for several minutes, busy with their thoughts. Seto was the first to speak.

"I just want to be sure, you two can work along each other. I don't need employees, who hate their guts."

"Tell me Kaiba, why did you chose him? He is not exactly the person you can trust you know. He had some very difficult mental issues." That son of a bitch's dark side dueled him and made his body disappear painfully in the shadows. He remembered that face very carefully – his dark purple eyes, his spiky dusty-gold hair, his maniacal smile, his tanned muscled body – he wanted to rip him apart.

"We all witnessed his death at the tournament." Bakura leaned back and laughed darkly.

"Yes, his death! The dark side of Marik, he died, but you never know, if _he_ doesn't have other mental friends in his crazy head." Kaiba was not amused, Bakura could tell, but that just made him want to torment him even more.

"I am watching him from some time now. No mental issues were reported to me."

"So you stalked that bastard. You must be desperate." Seto glared daggers at him.

"I just don't hire any random people." He is doing a good job apparently. Still to be the boss of such a huge and prospective company, is not to be taken for granted.

"Okay then. I am looking forward to seeing how he is doing. Anything else you want from me boss?" Kaiba quickly checked his computer not letting any emotions to cover his face. "No, so please let yourself out. I have a conference in about half an hour."

Bakura stood up and walked out of the office. The secretary said a goodbye politely and wished him a pleasant day.

How interesting, he was going to work with Yugi and with Marik. Both of them were enemies back then. But now that all the magic from ancient Egypt was lost, there was no point for him to harm them, or was there? He was definitely going to make Marik's life hell. That bastard was going to pay for his dark side's arrogance. Kaiba was never going to know about this of course, otherwise he would probably fire him.

Bakura couldn't wait up the day he was going to meet the Egyptian and as it came he eagerly walked to KC HQ. The secretary greeted him and let him enter the office.

Kaiba lit his head and nodded to him. One of the chairs was occupied. As he walked towards the other chair Bakura felt how excited he was. A tanned face looked up to him and there was a maniacal grin he didn't expect – this took him off guard. This was not Marik… this was dark Marik – Yami Marik called in Japanese. But how, why was that guy here? What happened to the real Marik.

He needed to stop staring at the blonde man, so he sat himself down.

The voice, which filled the room was dark and deep "So nice to see you again Bakura, how have you been?" he spoke a very dialectal Japanese.

Bakura turned with a death glare in his eyes "I am fine?" the obligatory question didn't come up, which made the psycho smile widely.

Kaiba cleared his throat "now you two will be working together from next month. You are both chiefs in your fields, I expect you to get along with each other. If I see just the slightest problem between you, you will get fired, understood." He looked from one to the other with his deep blue eyes.

"Ohh, please Kaiba, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. We are best friends with Bakura." Marik's voice was so intensive it touched the very depths of Bakura's soul. He looked at the tanned man again, his smile was still on his face.

Kaiba started talking about their jobs and what their obligations will be, in which field they will be acting and so on, but Bakura couldn't really focus. He was taken back to this one night, where he played against this dark side of Marik. This man was dangerous, he was a psycho, he was a maniac and he was one of the most interesting people the pale man had ever met. His appearance, his actions, his movements, his speeches, everything about him was fascinating and full of electric life.

"Bakura?" he looked up to see Seto looking at him sternly "you can go now please". He just nodded and stood up. Marik was already up – he was taller than him and more muscled, he could tell even through his black suit shirt. But his face, his face was the same as back then – his eyes half closed with the tattoos underneath them, his eyebrows lifted up playfully, his maniacal smile always splitting his face.

They walked out of the building together without saying anything.

"I guess, you are more than interested what had happen to your best friend, Marik." It was Bakura's time to chuckle.

"Friend, he was never my friend."

"I can recall a time, where you two almost made out."

"Yes, because we wanted to defeat you, it was necessary to work with him, but as I recall you were almost making out with a god card, you maniac." Marik laughed with his deep voice, his whole body shaking.

"Ahhh yes, fun times, Ra was one powerful partner. If you were in my shoes, you would have wanted it too." He winked at Bakura playfully.

"Spare me your madness Marik." Bakura cut him off – that guy was nuts, but he always knew that, he was then again the dark side of the real Marik.

"So, how should I call you know, Yami Marik, or…?"

The tanned man approached him coming very closely, looking down on him "I _am_ Marik, that weak bitch is gone, he will never bother my life again." He then turned and walked away only to stop looking back at Bakura with his maniacal smile "I would like to catch a cup of coffee with you and we can remember old times. That is if you are interested in how your cute Marik is doing."

What was the point, they were going to work together anyways, but learning the truth in how the dark side made it in real life was quite interesting.

"I am sure, we will have enough time to talk to each other Marik." The blonde laughed and walked away.


	3. A working day

**Insane**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Hope you will like, so please review if you read :)**

…

 **Marik**

Marik was so damn happy now, his life had yet again turned out to be quite amusing. Too bad his weaker half could not be part of this – that little brat was rotting in the deepest corner of his mind, sobbing engulfed in shadows. The blonde laughed manically and leaned against his couch.

He was living in a small apartment on his own, thank god. It would have been a problem to live with somebody - he just hated stupid, annoying, dump humans. Back then in Egypt as he took over his weaker half's body, he almost went suicidal while living with Odion and Ishizu. They seemed to see the change in him and searched for a quick alternative for him to get a place for himself. Kaiba offering him a job was a win - win situation.

Working with Bakura. The pale man was a very interesting person for him, considering his life time on earth, which was more than 3000 years, Bakura had experience in life like no other. His past self was the damn King Thief. Marik laughed again, oh how he would have liked to meet that thief! But that damn pharaoh sent him back into his mental cage, trapped inside that brat Marik Ishtar. The blonde's fists curled up automatically – well he failed! He was back again, back because his weaker half couldn't cooperate with his pervert's likes.

Marik had two hobbies in general. One of them was murdering people. It was such a rush to be the hunter and wait for your prey, never knowing when he will strike. He killed his victims quickly, just slitting their throat enjoying in how the light in their eyes slowly dies. The warm blood on his hands felt like a drug, bringing him almost on an ecstatic level. Marik thought of all his victims, who were not that much, just ten or eleven during the past seven years. They were mixed, males and females, he couldn't remember, all he remembered was their eyes. And this was exactly the reason, why his weaker half got crazy and let him occupy his body - the desire of killing never died, after he had murdered his father at the age of ten.

Odion and Ishizu didn't know anything about it of course, they just looked at Marik with sadness and concern in their eyes every time they met, which amused him of course - those poor idiots. There was nothing to be done about it, he was schizophrenic with only one thing, pills didn't work on him – the 'good' Marik Ishtar was lost forever!

The change had happened five years ago. 'Good' Marik got cornered by a pervert in one dark street, he almost got raped if it wasn't for Yami Marik to take over. This is how his second victim died (after his father) – Marik was standing there laughing manically licking the blood from the blade. His weaker half had a break down since then and refused to surface ever again.

And now he was in Japan. Working for Kaiba, that arrogant, handsome bastard – there was a lot he wanted to do to the tall Japanese. But he was his boss now and his coworkers were Yugi, that whining son of a bitch and Bakura and none other but the dark Bakura, the person, who was actually the only one to understand his mental state.

Bakura was a fascination to him. He was as pale as a flawless marble with long white hair falling like fluffy snow and dark, brown eyes with incredible depth of insanity in them, only Marik could see. Yes, he wanted to break that handsome thief with every fiber of his body. Killing the Brit, or the Egyptian? … would be a lot of fun, but then again the fun will be over with his death, no he wanted more from the pale man, much more. He wanted to taste him, to touch him and see just how flawless his skin is.

He closed his eyes and thought of Bakura – a smile split his face in half.

Marik's second hobby, if one can call it like that, was fucking. He had slept with some women, but that just didn't give him the satisfaction he hoped for. Being fucked however was something completely different – he got pleasured on so many levels. Finding men to sleep with wasn't that hard. His good looks was helping a lot, picking men at bars, or streets, or at his work, organizing even orgies with only him as the Play Toy, was as easy as slitting some of their throats after their hot activities. Yes Marik was a nymphomaniac and he loved it. He enjoyed his life the fullest!

And now he was in Japan. How would the Japanese men feel inside him? The Blonde smirked to himself – very soon he will find it out. Killing people would be harder in here, he guessed, in Egypt it was so easy. Nobody actually cared to investigate that well in order to catch the murderer.

Just two weeks more and he would be working with Bakura!

 **Bakura**

The day to go to work came and as Bakura got up, he felt it is going to be a very interesting day. He had to quit his job as a waiter, since he was going to work full time for KC.

After getting out of the shower, he remember something Kaiba said about dress code, so he put on black trousers, black suit shoes and dark blue suit shirt on. He remember the cold voice of the Japanese " _there is a dress code for every employee in KC. Always one has to wear black trousers, black suit shoes and a suit shirt, color can be chosen individually, but no patterns, or silly applications are allowed!_ ". It didn't matter to Bakura, all he was thinking of was to meet that Egyptian maniac again.

It took him 40min to get to work with public transportation, he didn't have any car, so he was used to using it.

Seto was already waiting for him in the room, which was huge divided with working spaces, occupied by the employees. Marik was standing next to him, as he saw Bakura approaching a smile cracked his face.

"Bakura, punctual this time. Please follow me you two." Kaiba's face was of course an emotionless mask. He entered a room, which happened to be an office with Bakura's and Marik's name on.

As the door was closed by Bakura, the Japanese turned and looked at them coldly.

"This will be your office. The people out there are working for you, _but_ you are working for _me_! I will want for you to report me at the end of _every_ week! There is a PDF document on your computers. You can email me your reports of course. _But_ I expect them punctual till 5pm on Friday!"

"Kaiba, I knew you are going to be a pain in the ass." Marik smirked at Kaiba, who narrowed his eyes into slits.

Without a further comment Seto turned to Bakura "Bakura, you will be organizing all the excavations form here. If there is something catastrophic about them, you will have to go there yourself! Otherwise, your job is speaking on the phone and sending emails." The white haired nodded, he was not the man to speak a lot. He was now concerned that he was going to be in one room with Marik. He was going to murder that bastard, if he tried something stupid.

The blonde's deep voice pulled him out of his fantasies "let me ask you Kaiba, why did you choose _us_ to work with you. We are not best friends and from past events, we all know we hate each other."

Kaiba just smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest "you know, what the saying is: keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Marik threw his head back and laughed, filling the room with his intensive voice. Bakura cracked a smile himself, Seto was one intelligent son of a bitch.

"Now, gentlemen, I will leave you to your work. Be sure, there will be a lot to do." The tall man smiled coldly, his eyes never even showing the slightest glimpse of happiness, and left the office.

"Well, we are on our own now Bakura." He turned to meet one arrogant smile. How he wanted to just erase this phsyco's self-confidence from his face – he automatically reached to his belt, in order to get his knife, only to touch just his trousers. He clenched his teeth.

Bakura didn't answer, he sat himself in front of his desk with the intention to understand what he was supposed to do. There were a lot of papers on his desk, his email program was opened and he had already several emails he had to read and answer. Looking through the documents, he almost forgot about Marik. Bakura quickly turned to see what the tanned man was doing.

The blonde was sitting on his desk now too, also concentrated on the papers in front of him.

Marik smiled "you know what…" he continued without leaving Bakura to ask the obligatory question "some of these texts are written in very, very old Egyptian, I could have troubles translating them, hell even reading them. Kaiba should have made you the head translator, after all, you surely can read ancient Egyptian, now can't you King Thief?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously "so you can't read them Marik, oh wait, I forgot, you are only fifteen years old, but wait, normal teenagers can read by this age you now." Marik's face froze.

"I have all the experience from my weaker half you know and..."

"And what Marik, it is not like your _weaker_ half had a proper education, all you know is a dark, gloomy tomb."

Marik smirked at him, "yes that is all I know and now, _but_ I am out since 7 years now and you have not the slightest clue, what I have learned in these past years.". the blonde stood up and walked towards Bakura only to lean over him and look directly in his eyes.

"Would you please help me translate some of these texts Bakura?" his voice was ridiculously high as he said that with a wide smile on his face.

Bakura could feel the warmth coming out of the taller man's body and he smelled like sweet honey. This was irritating to him, he was actually never that close to dark Marik. He looked at him coldly staying perfectly calm "get off my desk Marik. If you want me to help you, you will have to do better than this."

 **Marik**

He could see, how uncomfortable Bakura was feeling when he was that close to him. The pale man was looking at him with eyes full with hatred.

"I don't know, why you hate me that much Bakura, but if we are going to work together we have to bury the hatchet you know." He smiled flashing his white teeth.

"Why, I hate you?!" it was apparently not a question to answer, since Bakura was now breathing heavily shaking with anger "you send my spirit to the shadow world, making my body to resolve slowly and painfully." His fists were curled "you destroyed my plan of getting all the millennium items. You made me wait even longer for my revenge."

"Earth to Bakura, you didn't get your revenge!" Marik's smile got even wider "you got defeated Bakura, so me sending you into the shadows was not of a matter."

"Don't you tell me _what_ I didn't get! You know nothing about my past! Getting my revenge was my life goal, my spirit lived to fulfill this destiny!" Bakura stood up, he was beyond himself full with rage.

"Well that didn't work out for you, I guess." it was more than amusing seeing the pale man so mad, he loved it – his face was twisted with hatred, his eyes dangerously narrowed, his fists clenched, this is how he remembered him.

"You maniac!" Bakura stood up forcing his chair back.

They were standing facing each other Marik looking down on the white haired his face split in half by his wide smile.

Bakura grabbed him by his dark grey shirt and pulled him very close to him – he was strong, very strong, but probably not as strong as Marik was. "Don't you _dare_ to ever talk about this again." It was so intriguing to be that close to the pale man. The arura around him was like a freezing fog, his sent resembling a fragile spring flower, his skin was reflecting the light in the room.

"Oh, I am so very sorry."

 **Bakura**

He hated that smile on Marik's face, he wanted to crush him, to make him feel pain, to make him stop being so happy.

Before Bakura forgot himself and wanted to punch the psycho in the face, there was a knock on the door. He gritted his teeth and pushed the blonde forcefully against the wall making him slam against it with a painful "ugh" – that satisfied him for now.

"Come in" his voice was cold and unwelcome.

A young man opened the door, he had some resemblance with Kaiba, his hair was black, his eyes however had nothing to do with the deep blue of the tall Japanese.

"Ahm, hey guys, how have you been" he was certainly still a teenager. None of them said something so the black haired continued.

"Oh, hahaha, I guess you don't really recognize me." He smiled politely and continued "I am Mokuba Kaiba." This caused Marik to laugh with his deep voice.

"Well, I see you have grown up, little Mokuba, you do resemble your brother in some way." Mokuba did really changed – he was taller now, had a short hair, much messier then his brother's, his facial features were not so childish anymore and his voice of course changed.

He didn't really replay to Marik's remark "I am going to be the assistant between you and my brother. So we are going to work together."

"Why didn't Kaiba said something about that?" Bakura was still angry and since Seto kept something from him made him even angrier.

"My brother just decided it. He gives me a chance to integrate in this project, so here I am." The teenager smiled politely. He was nothing like Kaiba, there was so much warmth radiating from him and his face actually showed emotions. It was a wonder that they were even brothers.

"I see." Bakura sat himself down carefully keeping the tanned man observation from the corner of his eye.

"I have some papers for you guys." With these words Mokuba opened his briefcase and gave them the certain documents.

There was much to do the first day so Bakura didn't have another chance to argue with the blonde. As the day was over, he just took his coat and left work heading for his bus.

At home he made himself dinner, but he was just pushing the food around his plate. His mind was with Marik, that son of a bitch was not going to leave him alone that was for sure. He had to make that bastard respect him, he had to break him somehow.

Bakura took a bite, he needed to find out more about the blonde, quickly. The more he knew about him the better. They haven't seen each other for seven years, so he had a lot to research. He leaned back on his chair and smiled already forging a plan of humiliating the tanned man.


	4. Silk

**Insane**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

…

 **Marik**

They were so busy the whole week, they didn't really have the chance to fight again. Marik was quite disappointed, he liked to bring Bakura on the edge. He stayed late on Friday in order to try and translate one very old card, he ended up calling Odion to help him out.

"Yeah, well if you find something out about it just call me, or better yet, write me an email. Thanks." He spoke in his mother tongue with his brother, but he knew Bakura would understand everything.

The white haired was sitting in his chair engulfed with his work, he didn't even notice how Marik approached him.

"So, Bakura care to go out and drink a beer together?" Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and jerked violently looking up to Marik surprised.

He needed some time to chew the new information "why would I want to go out with you and drink beer?" it was a rhetorical question, but the tanned man wanted to amuse himself.

"Because we are coworkers now and we are supposed to get along with each other." The pale man narrowed his eyes and his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Don't be like that Bakura, I like working with you and besides, we can remember some old days. It was fun back then." Marik smiled looking provokingly at Bakura, but he just turned back to his computer.

"I have no damn intention to catch anything up with you."

"Oh, come on, you can't seriously be still mad for me sending you in the shadows." The pale man turned his head to look up to the rude Egyptian. He was shaking with anger again, he looked just so damn sensual.

"I should just have killed you Marik, everything would have gone much better without you." Marik smirked and lowered being only several centimeters from Bakura's face.

"Maybe, Bakura, but I _am_ here now…" he brushed his tanned fingers against the white haired's cheek. Bakura's eyes winded with shock, he pulled quickly away disgusted by the gesture "…and you can't do anything about it! I am not a spirit like you, I _am_ an actual mental state of Marik's!"

"If you haven't noticed, you maniac, I am not a spirit anymore, I am part of Ryou." The pale man's voice was dangerously cold. Marik realized, this could escalate pretty quickly and Bakura would actually want to hit him again. So he pulled away with a wide smile on his face.

"Ahh, yes, you are part of Ryou. So you took over his body and just what, locked him mentally?" Bakura clenched his fists with rage, this seemed to be a sensitive topic for him.

 **Bakura**

That son of bitch was trying to make him furious and so far he was succeeding in it pretty good. But he knew how to turn the sharp end on the tanned man.

"And what about you Marik, I maybe a spirit, but I have a past and an identity, I was a real person once and even if this body is not mine, it is now. But you? You have _nothing_! You have _no_ past, _no_ identify what so ever and this body of yours belongs to the _real_ Marik. You Ishtar, are just a mental state, nothing else! You have never been a real person, you are not even a ghost, you are _nothing_!" Bakura noticed with satisfaction that at least one of the things he said to the Egyptian got to him. His lavender eyes pierced Bakura's.

"What do you know, about me? You have just seen me on the battle city tournament. Aside from that you know _nothing_ Bakura!" the tanned man was standing very still, his whole body was tense.

"I know definitely that you were born out of hatred. So you are just a feeling from Marik's mentally unstable condition." Marik grinned his teeth, he was looking at Bakura with murderous glare, this was really getting into him.

"You know Bakura, for all I know, we are very alike."

Bakura had nothing to replay, he was right - they had so many things in common. Still Marik had double crossed him, he used him for his purposes and at the end he turned out to be good? All in all he hated that Egyptian bastard, no matter if it was the good or mentally sick Marik.

Before Bakura could say anything the phone rang and both of them turned their heads.

It was Marik's phone, he just looked one more time at the pale man his eyes sparkling strangely and turned to answer the annoying machine.

"Yes, Ishtar speaking…" his dialectic Japanese was always an amusement to listen to. Suddenly the blonde froze and stared in front of him. "Yes, well I got… no I am sorry, it will be in an hour…yes, I know, I said I am sorry… I will compensate this … I translated the card you wanted you damn bastard!..." Bakura observed, seems like he was in a trouble, nothing more pleasant for him to see.

Marik slammed the phone on the desk and growled.

"That bastard Kaiba, he got mad because I didn't send him his damn report!" he was leaning with both hands on his desk breathing heavily filled with anger.

"I was busy with his fucking card!"

At this moment Bakura stood up and took his coat.

"I guess you will have to work even later tonight Marik, good look!" an evil smirk appeared on his face before he exited the office.

As he waited for his bus, he thought of what he said to the Egyptian. He was apparently not happy to be called just a mental state, but to be honest Bakura was happy that evil Marik was the one to work with, his weaker half was one unbearable sun of a bitch. At least the dark one he could understand till one particular point. But the tanned man was right, he knew nothing about him. The only thing he knew back than was, that he wanted to kill everybody and of course take over the world, but all that was in the past. All the ancient magic was gone and Atem was dead, what was Marik's goal now, how did he manage to surface and take over the body completely. Something horrible must have happened, since evil Marik was hatred after all.

Bakura decided that he was going to observe the bastard this weekend, he wanted to find out more about him. Even if he was not happy with it, he was kind of excited about it. Marik was after all the only one, who was in his own mind and the only one, who understood him at some point.

 **Marik**

He finished the report in an hour and emailed it immediately to Seto.

Marik sighed and leaned in his chair thinking of Bakura – he knew very well that the pale man wouldn't want to go out and drink beer with him. He himself had a date, if one can call it like that. His face cracked in a smile, he was going to get some fun tonight, finally.

Marik had checked out the clubs in his neighborhood, looking for men, who would want to play with him. It didn't take long and he found a man called Tatsumi, first name was not important, they were going to just fuck anyway.

As he got home, he ate quickly and got into the shower. The hot water falling down his body felt well, after the long day. Kaiba was going to pay for his damn rudeness, even if he was his boss.

Marik already knew what he was going to wear – jeans, being quite tight around his well-formed butt, black suit shoes, black shirt, which was unbuttoned till almost his belly button, revealing one soft, tanned skin and a suit jacket in black. He had just three pieces of jewelry – one golden ring on his right pinky, one golden ring on his left thumb and a golden neckless. A modern wrist watch was the finishing touch of his outfit.

He put his wallet and phone in his pocket and left his apartment.

He went straight to the night club called _Silk_. This was the place they agreed to meet with Tatsumi. As Marik entered the dark club, almost every head turned to him. He was very well distinguishable from all the men and women there. His tanned skin was reflecting the little bit of light, making it shine like bronze, his golden hair was spiky, yet silky, his lavender eyes met every gaze set on him. Marik knew very well, he was dressed quite provoking, but that was his goal.

As he saw Tatsumi, he started walking quicker. The Japanese stood up from the table he had reserved for them with a wide grin on his face. This bastard noticed all the jealous looks from the men and women around him. It seemed like everyone wanted to be Marik's companion for the night.

 **Bakura**

 _Silk,_ that was no normal club and Bakura knew that. It was quite popular, if someone wanted to get busy for the night. So Marik was going in there, because…? Interesting!

Bakura had put his hair together in a ponytail, he was dressed in jeans and a shirt, there was no fucking way he was going to get in that club. "Damn" he cursed under his breath. He had to change on the double, otherwise he could lose trace of the Egyptian. He turned on his heel and started running back to his house. It would take him at least twenty minutes of run to get there.

"Fuck!" he should have known. At least he was a good runner with a lot of stamina. Bakura could last forever when it came to endurance sports.

 **Marik**

Tatsumi was so eager to get laid, he couldn't really keep his hands to himself. He was fondling Marik's thigh, going up and down, squeezing it from time to time. The Egyptian was not going to let himself be taken that easily. He drank several drinks – whiskey, till his head was a little dizzy. He loved being fogged while doing it. It made everything so much more fun for him.

"So Marik San, how old are you?" Tatsumi was drinking him, touching every curve and muscle of the exposed skin with his black eyes.

"I am 25 now." Marik was so amused, they guy was going to take him on the table if they didn't get busy soon.

"And do you work, or do you study, or…?" his hand went up his thigh again, but this time it brushed gently against Marik's gender. It felt good, but the Japanese had to be more patient.

"I work"

"And you come from Egypt, why did you choose Japan?" Marik took a sip of his whiskey and looked amused at the horny man.

"I just got a job offering here, Tatsumi San." The other man seemed to like his strong accent and smiled evilly.

"So, you learned Japanese in Egypt?"

"Well, yes kind of, but I had to chance to practice some time ago." Now Marik put _his_ hand on the Japanese's thigh. The man inhaled sharply. He was so hard already.

Marik smirked and leaned to his companion, gently fondling around the other man's thigh, brushing every time over his penis. Tatsumi looked at him with eyes full of lust.

"You want this, don't you Tatsumi San?" he whispered in his ear, making the Japanese shiver. He then pulled Marik by his shirt and crushed their lips together.

The Egyptian quickly opened his mouth and Tatsumi's tongue entered it swirling quickly around to explore every corner. Marik closed his eyes and let the wet, hot kiss take over him. The Japanese put on hand on his jawbone and traced his neck sliding slightly under his shirt. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, Tatsumi's hand brushed over Marik's chest making him break the kiss.

"Not so quickly Tatsumi San. You will get what you want in time." Then Japanese was clearly ready to fuck him here and now, but the tanned man loved it to tease his lovers.

 **Bakura**

It took him exactly twenty minutes from the club to his house, while running of course. Once he got home, he quickly threw his clothes on the couch and searched for something fancier. He thought, just an elegant suit would do the job.

So he put on one dark grey suit with a black shirt and tie. He looked himself into the mirror and decide to leave his hear in a ponytail. Before he exited his house again, he put a perfume and took his sunglasses. He was aiming for the Yakuza look – this way nobody would even think of not letting him in the club.

He ran as quickly as he could. Several meters before he reached the club, he slowed into a casual pace. In front of _Silk_ , the body guard looked at him, bowed and let him enter without a word. The que of people all gazed after him interested, observing him from top to bottom.

Bakura knew he was handsome - he got so many drinks and offers from men and women equally, every time he went out. Everybody was obsessed with his pale skin and white hair. His British accent and deep voice were thrilling factor for everybody, who spoked to him and wanted to get into his pants. Some of the women even did. All night long they were screaming his name and calling out god, having the time of their lives. Bakura liked it all right, he had needs after all, but it was nothing special. Once a thief, he slept with a lot of women too and he knew already how it felt. So having sex was just, not wanting to jerk off to porn at home.

As he entered the club, he immediately sat on the bar and ordered a Jin-tonic. He looked for the Egyptian, but he couldn't find him. The place was so dark and the people sitting on the tables in the corners were not to be recognized, because of the darkness engulfing them.

"Fuck!" how was he supposed to find him, without being noticed? Maybe dancing would help. It was much nearer the tables and he could observe while mingling with all the drunk and horny people on the dance floor.

Bakura turned around and took of his glasses, looking for a woman, who was willing to dance. It didn't take long and a thin, long haired and dressed like slut girl, or woman?... approached him.

"Hey you. Would you like to dance?" Bakura just smiled viciously and nodded reaching one hand out.

On the dance floor, he moved like a slender cat and left the girl's eye contact, only when she closed her eyes in euphoria. He quickly observed the tables, thankfully, he could see the faces of the people sitting there. It took him some time, but then he spotted the tanned man.

He was sitting with another guy. A Japanese guy, who was actually quite ugly, he had something sadistic on his face. He was smiling all the time and there were as it seemed in a deep conversation.

What was Marik planning to do with that guy? Was he making a deal or something, because this was the best place and Bakura could actually see real Yakuza members around. And that Japanese looked like one of them.

Suddenly slender hands were put around his waist and Bakura turned quickly to his dancing companion. The girl was clearly drunk and willing. She leaned on his chest, her hands sliding down his back to his butt. They rested there and she squeezed it gently. The white haired didn't mind, he was now interested in what the maniac was up to, this could be a crucial information about him. If he was dealing with drugs, or weapons or whatever, he would be having information that could keep the rude Egyptian's mouth shut for good.

Bakura was observing the two of them very carefully. He was shocked to see Marik leaning over the man and putting their lips together. The Japanese smiled satisfied with the tanned man's reaction and they both stood up, walking towards the rooms on the back of the club. This could mean just one thing…

"Hey, why are you not moving anymore?" Bakura didn't notice that he was frozen on his place his shock clearly to be seen in his eyes - this was not true! He pushed the annoying girl aside not even noticing her protests and walked quickly towards the private rooms.

Was Marik going to do what he was thinking, or was he just going to make some kind of a deal? But why did he kiss him? What was going on?

Bakura's mind was working so quickly, it made his head dizzy.

Another body guard was standing at the entrance of the private rooms. Bakura quickly put his glasses back on.

"Can I help you Sir? These rooms are for partners, only"

"Yes, I know. My boss went in there just now with somebody. I have to watch out for him." The guard observed him for a moment.

"I am sorry Sir, but I can't let you inside." Bakura had to act, he had to get in somehow.

He grabbed the taller man by the tie and pulled him violently down to his face.

"Listen up scum, you better let me in, or I have to tell my boss, I had problems getting in and couldn't therefor protect him." The guard swallowed loudly, when he saw Bakura reaching behind his back.

"Didn't think so." Was all the pale man said as the guard moved.

He then entered the private rooms aria.

 **Author's comment :**

 **I would like to thank you guys for leaving comments on my Fiction! :)**

 **I hope you will like this chapter too!**

 **Please review, if you like.**


	5. Yamaguchi Sama

**Insane**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Author's note:**

 **So, this took a looong time to write, I wasn't really sure how the story would go on. Of course, it is a story about Bakura and Marik, but I wasn't sure how their relationship would progress. Now I know where the whole thing is going and I know what I want to write, so chapters will keep on coming ;)**

 **This story will have a lot of rapes and violence in it, so be ware!**

…

 **Marik**

Once they got inside the room, Tatsumi pushed Marik on the bed. The Japanese leaned over him, took his tie off and tied the Egyptian's hands together.

"I see, so you are into bondage." He chuckled darkly. He himself loved sex games involving bondage.

Tatsumi put his hand on Marik's mouth "you should be quiet, _whore_." His free hand slid up and down Marik's bare chest, only to squeeze one of the nipples between his fingers. His leg was pressed against the tanned man's penis, rubbing it roughly.

"Mmppff…" this was definitely turning him on.

Tatsumi leaned over him more, his hand still on his mouth and started sucking at Marik's already abused nipple. The Egyptian turned his head to the side, it was a great sensation, his nipples were just way too sensitive.

"Mmmmm..mmghh…"

Marik was getting hard already, he was trashing his head from side to side, the damn Japanese should undress him already. Suddenly Tatsumi stopped "suck me!" he quickly undid his pants and freed his hard cock.

Marik just smirked, but there was no time for anything to replay. The Japanese pulled him by the hair and shoves his penis deep in his mouth. Marik was still laying on the bed, so it was uncomfortable to suck the guy in this position, but he had no choice. Tatsumi started rocking his hips quick and rough, pushing his dick deep inside his throat, making Marik to choke. Saliva and precum ran down his chin, he couldn't see anything, so he closed his teary eyes. The Japanese's pubic hair was tickling his nose and all he could hear was his sucking sounds and Tatsumi's gasps and moans.

 **Bakura**

Bakura thankfully saw in which room the two of them went, so he entered the door next to it. The room he was in was for spying. The Yakuza's bodyguards used such places to watch over their bosses, in order to come in time, if they got in trouble. So, the big mirror on the wall was transparent for him and a real mirror for the people on the other side.

Once he entered the room, he froze in his act. There he was, Marik, laying there with tied hands above his head, his chest bare and sweating and a cock being shoved into his mouth. So Marik is gay? Or was he getting raped right now? But way he had kissed the Japanese before, it made no sense.

Looking at them Bakura felt a little hot. Marik had a great body, an athletic body, slightly more muscled then his own with a bronze tan and cute erected nipples. He felt a jolt in his lower region, what the hell, was he actually being turned on by this? Thank god, he couldn't hear them. Bakura sat himself on the only couch in the small room and observed. He looked at Marik's face carefully. The Egyptian was blushing, his teary eyes were mostly closed, he opened them from time to time, revealing dazed, lavender orbs. His mouth was fully opened, he defiantly had problems breathing, fluids were running down his chin, dripping on his chest. Marik looked so damn hot like that, being dominated, being tied up and forced to suck a cock like a cheap whore. Bakura's body tensed his imagination started working, the nasty image in front of him was much, much better than any porn he had ever seen.

 **Marik**

Tatsumi pulled out his cock leaving a thick string of fluid between them. Marik licked his lips, breaking that sting, he finally could take a big breath.

"You surely do have one hot and wet mouth Marik San!" the Japanese seemed to be very happy, but he didn't cum inside him, so Marik guessed he was about to have some more fun.

The Egyptian just smirked "if you like my mouth, then you would just _love_ my butt." Tatsumi's simile widened. He unbuckled Marik's belt impatiently and pulled his pants and underwear down.

"You whore, you are already hard and wet" Marik was amused, of course he was hard, he wanted to get fucked now! Tatsumi pulled his own pants down and kneeled before the Blonde, spreading his legs, while doing so.

Marik looked at the Japanese provokingly "what now, Tatsumi San?". The older man smirked and shoved his fingers in the Egyptian's mouth "suck them!". Ishtar did so, he sucked and licked and nibbled on them greedily.

Suddenly Tatsumi removed his fingers, he traced Marik's naked body till he reached his hole and pushed two fingers simultaneously, making him to gasp.

"Ughhh…yeah…"

"You like that, you little whore?"

"Tatsumi San, move faster" the Japanese did so, he started penetrating Marik rough and quick, the Egyptian threw his head backwords and moaned to every move. This was just great, he loved it so much, he wanted to touch himself, but his arms were tied together and Tatsumi was holding them above his head.

 **Bakura**

Bakura gritted his teeth, the scenery before him was way too nasty. Marik was lying on the bed, his legs were spread exactly in his direction, so he could see how his hole was penetrated nastily by the older man. The Blonde was definitely enjoying this, he was arching his back, he could see him panting and huffing, his cock was erected and precuming. Suddenly Bakura felt tight in his pants, as he looked down he got shocked – he was hard?! Did he like seeing gay people, doing it? Or was it because it was Marik?

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, he was again glad, he couldn't hear them! As he opened them again, he saw the Japanese climbing on Marik and pushing his dick inside him. The Blonde put his tied arms around his neck and the older man didn't wait a second, before he started smashing his hips against Marik's ass.

This was too much for Bakura, he stood up and turned against the mirror – just relax. It is like normal porn, that why you got so excited. Sometime past and he heard some loud voices outside the room. What was going on? Then, his door got kicked in and four men entered the room, dressed in black suits and armed. The white-haired got pushed to the ground by them and a gun was held against his head.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!" the men said nothing, they just pushed all their wait against his body.

 **Marik**

Tatsumi's cock was not that big, or thick, but it was doing the job, he loved it inside him. He moaned and screamed his name, the Japanese was quite excited and was fucking him hard – Marik just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sex. Suddenly the door got kicked out and a lot of men entered the room – there was a shot. Tatsumi's movements died immediately, his body slummed lifelessly on Marik's and hot liquid ran down on him. He opened his eyes – the Japanese's head was blown away by a big bullet. Before he could think, he was pulled from underneath the dead man, a blanket was wrapped around his body and was pushed to the ground.

„What the _fuck_ is going on, here?!" he was angry, he was just about to have the time of his life and now these idiots ruined it. Marik could invert his head so that he could see an elegant man in his late thirties enter the room. The man had short black hair, black eyes, dressed in an expensive suit, necktie and shoes with a coat and a scarf on top of them.

"Yamaguchi Sama, this is the man who worked for Tatsumi San." The elegant man kneeled before Marik and pushed his chin up with his gloved hand. "Handsome."

Marik's eyes narrowed, what was going on here? He was in some kind of a mess, apparently. He got picked up, his hands in a tight grip behind his back, naked underneath the blanket and covered in blood and other fluids – at this point four other men dressed similarly to the ones holding him came in with a white haired handsome guy. That was Bakura! What is he doing here?

Ishtar grinned at Bakura, who flashed his teeth dangerously. "This is his bodyguard, Yamaguchi Sama."

The handsome man leaned towards Bakura to observe him more carefully "I see Tatsumi San didn't have a bad taste in men."

 **Bakura**

Yamaguchi's voice was really calm and deep, he smelled excitingly nice.

"I am sorry, but I would really like to know, what the _fuck_ is going on here!" was that bastard crazy? These men were Yakuza and they could gut him like fish without even breaking a sweat.

Yamaguchi turned to the tanned man again and smiled gently "What is your name? I see you are a Gaijin." the Japanese of the Yakuza man was flawless and perfectly spoken.

"Marik Ishtar and yes, I am from Egypt!" Bakura couldn't believe how arrogant that maniac was, standing there messy and dirty, he was getting fucked by a man not a minute ago and now he was in a huge mess and he still was having a huge grin on his face.

Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side "Well Ishtar San, you have caught my attention." Then he turned on his heel and lifted one hand "bring them to me tonight." With these words, he exited the room.

Both Bakura and Marik were dragged out of the club and pushed into a car, their hands tight together, sitting next to each other.

"So, Bakura, would you explain me, why you were in this club?" Bakura turned to see these provoking lavender orbs.

"Does it matter now? We are about to get killed by the Yakuza!" damn, he knew Marik was trouble, why did he had to follow that bastard. Now his mind was busy thinking of how to survive this and the Egyptian was not helping with his arrogant behaviour.

"So, ha ha ha" the tanned man started laughing next to him, throwing his head back, shaking violently. The white-haired turned to look at him "what the _fuck_ is so funny?!"

"this… this …" he tried to take breath between his laughing and speaking "this is the Yakuza… ha ha ha" Bakura knew Marik was a maniac, but this was just too much.

"You phsyco, this is not funny, you don't just mess up with the Yakuza! Did you know that your fuck buddy was a Yakuza as well?" Ishtar stopped laughing abruptly and narrowed his eyes "how did you know, I was fucking him?" Bakura froze, damn!

"You were naked and so was the other guy, what else could you do naked?" Marik's grin appeared on his face again "Hmm, you are right. I was fucking him and it was great, before these FUCKING MORONS CAME!" Bakura's eyes widened with shock and he bumped in the rude Egyptian " _shut_ the fuck up, do you want to die so badly?" Marik's grin widened "why not".

Bakura didn't answer, there had to be a way to escape this! The car was very elegant and expensive – it was furnished in black smooth leather, ebony wood and mat chrome accents. There were locked in of course and the driver and his companion were separated from them by a divider. Then again, he was sure they heard Marik calling them morons. Time passed and nobody said anything, he was busy with his plans and Ishtar seemed to just watch out of the black window – it was raining outside and the street lights illuminated the inner of the car frequently.

At some point the car slowed down and finally stopped, of course none of them knew where they were. Both of them got pulled out of the car and were pushed along a path leading to a huge mansion. It was quite strange building, a mixture of Japanese and European style. Two men dressed in black with sunglasses were standing in the entrance and let them enter the house, there they were greeted by maids, dressed provokingly in short and tight dresses – they were probably no older than 23.

At some point Bakura got separated from Marik. He was pushed in a room and cuffed to a chair, his hands and feet still tied together. He wondered what happened to Marik, he wondered, if they are going to torture them till they just say some information and let them bleed to death. Imagining this, his body jerked.

 **Marik Ishtar**

Someone had put a blanket on him, so he was not completely naked, not that he cared really. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was shoved in room, separately from Bakura – there was a maid waiting for him. She bowed "Ishtar San, please take a shower, I will prepare clothes for you." Marik's eyebrow raised, he shrugged and went in the bathroom. It was nice the hot water running down his now cold and stiff body. He was curious what was going to happen next, these men were the Yakuza… were they going to kill him as Bakura said. Ahh Bakura, this man really intrigued him. He looked damn hot in his suit and hair tied up in a ponytail, but what excited him even more was how he was dominated by these men – pushed around and tied up, helpless and on adrenaline.

As he got out of the bathroom, an accurately folded Kimono was lying on the bed. The maid came in in the room "I will help you put the Kimono on Ishtar San."

"Fine" was all he said and let the girl do her job. First however she put a Fundoshi on him and then the Kimono, which felt amazing on his skin, the finest silk he thought, black with beautiful embroideries in gold, white red and orange. Marik closed his eyes, he was not able to reach his climax back than the club, he was not excited, but his body was still hot.

As soon as the maid was done she said "please follow me Ishtar San" he did so without saying a word. The walked through corridors and halls and doors, till they reached a huge double wing door with bodyguards in front of it. The men moved and Marik entered the room.

It was a beautiful room, again in a mixed style, there was a huge desk in the middle of the room and a chair behind it, where Yamaguchi was sitting in. The gigantic windows were covered by heavy curtains, there was a bed on the corner of the room. The whole space was dark except of the few candles and a lamp on the desk.

"Please Ishtar San, do come" Marik did so, the door behind him got closed and he stood there waiting for the man behind the desk to speak. Yamaguchi folded his long fingers in front of him "So, you worked for Tatsumi San, is that right?".

Marik laughed manically "No freaking way!" he looked at the Yakuza provokingly "I just fucked him!". Now it was Yamaguchi who laughed "I see. Well this means you have no idea, what he was doing?".

The Egyptian walked towards the desk and sat on it crossing his long, tanned legs to the side, his Kimono slipped to the side and revealed even more of his flawless skin. "No, no idea, but it really didn't matter to me." He cracked a smile and licked his lips.

Yamaguchi leaned back in his chair and observed the image in front of him, Marik was satisfied to see that the man was intrigued by his body. Silence.

"I want you to work for me Ishtar San, I think you would do just a great job with my clients and subordinates". Marik laughed again and leaned his body towards the older man.

"No, thanx, I have a job already!" Yamaguchi stretched his arm towards him and fondled Marik's face "I wasn't asking, I was telling!" Ishtar closed his eyes "Ohh, I see… well in that case, what exactly am I supposed to do for you?" the Yakuza smiled gently "You are going to fuck the people I need to keep in control for me".

The Egyptian opened his eyes and narrowed them "are all the Yakuza gay, Yamaguchi?" he laughed. Yamaguchi laughed as well and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue quickly slipped into Marik's mouth and they kissed passionately "You will always call me Yamaguchi _Sama_! Did you understand me?!" his voice was dangerously quiet.

"Yes, Yamaguchi Sama!" the older man smiled and stood up.

"The white-haired man is going to be your bodyguard from now on." Now this was more than amusing, Bakura was going to hate that. "Did you ask him, if he wants that, ha ha ha" Yamaguchi turned to him and his lips parted "Oh, I am sorry Yamaguchi Sama, you were telling! I am more than glad to have him as my bodyguard."

The Yakuza walked towards him and leaned over him – his boss grabbed his left leg and pulled him, spreading his legs and crushing their bodies together. The Egyptian could fell his cock pushing against the other's, he leaned backwards on his hands and smiled "What now, Yamaguchi Sama?"

"We need to make a tattoo on you, once you are going to work for me!" Yamaguchi's hand on Marik's thigh moved towards his hips and the other hand slipped under the Kimono touching his bare chest. Ishtar felt excited – he would love to fuck that handsome man! Besides he wanted to cum today!

Marik closed his eyes and whispered "I am sorry to disappoint you, boss, but my back is already occupied." The Japanese stopped in his motions and pulled away "So you are working for another clan?" Marik laughed and turned, pulling his Kimono down, revealing his scared back. "Not exactly. I have an exciting past and this is what's left of it!" The older man traced the scars with gentle fingers only to lean and kiss them, going up to Marik's neck "you are going to be my little treasure Marik" The Egyptian grinned.

Yamaguchi pulled away and sat on his chair again "I will call for you next week, now you will be brought back to your place together with your bodyguard." With these words two men came in the room and escorted him outside. Before Marik excited the room, he turned and gave Yamaguchi an air kiss. The Yakuza smiled.

Now his life got even more exciting!


	6. Milk and chocolate

**Insane**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Author's note:**

 **LEMONS!11**

…

 **Bakura**

He didn't know how much time passed, the room he was sitting in was dark and he was not able to move due to the handcuffs and ropes and everything. He didn't even think of escaping, even if it was possible. Being obedient and quiet was everything he wanted to be in front of the Yakuza, these were some scary bastards and he certainly didn't want to make the mad.

At some point the door got unlocked and two dressed in black men entered and uncuffed him. Untied him and pushed him through the door. Marik was standing in the hall, between two other big men. He cracked a smile as he saw Bakura.

Without any words both Bakura and Marik were escorted to the same car they came in with. Once they were sitting inside Bakura looked at the maniac "did they do something to you?". Marik tilted his head and smiled widely "are you concerned about me, Bakura?". He narrowed his eyes "of course not, idiot. I need to know, what they did to you!" the Egyptian laughed.

"You will know soon enough my sexy Thief!" Bakura closed his eyes, he was about to hit that bastard in the face and break his nose! They didn't talk through the rest of the time. He didn't even look at the maniac, he just looked outside on the dark streets.

At some point the streets seemed familiar to him and the car stopped in front of his house. God damned it, these bastards knew where he was living. This was bad, this was really bad! The door opened and he got out of the car, without a word the men drove way leaving him and Marik on dark street.

"Nice! I guess, I will be sleeping here tonight!" now Bakura laughed "you wish! Go to your fucking home!". He searched for his keys and unlocked the front door, but before he could enter a hand behind him reached and slammed on the door. He could smell the exotic sent of the Egyptian, but didn't turn to face him.

"If you want to know, what happened, you need to let me in, Thief!" the voice behind him brushed quietly on his ear. Bakura gritted his teeth, curse that maniac! He needed to know, he was sure, he was in a big mess. "Fine!" is all he said and opened the door, Marik pushed himself first.

"Nice place, much bigger then mine!" the blonde turned and smirked "I would love to live here!"

"Tsk, shut the fuck up Marik, and start talking! And take your dirty shoes off!" Marik laughed and threw his shoes in one of the corners.

They both entered the living room, Bakura switched on a small lamp on the side of the couch and sat himself on the couch.

"Now, talk!" Ishtar sat next to him, way too close. "Is that how you always greet guests? I want to drink something, my mouth is really dry" the typical grin appeared on his face again "I couldn't drink enough back then!". Bakura wrinkled his nose "you are getting something, right after you told me everything"

Marik leaned back and sighed "very well." He closed his eyes "We are going to work for the Yakuza now." Bakura was so shocked he couldn't even replay or say anything for several minutes "Work… for the Yakuza?"

The Egyptian opened his eyes "Yes, work for the Yakuza!" Bakura shook his head "how… what do you mean, _work_?!" he was about to scream at the maniac, he needed more information "Start talking for god's sake!". The Blonde laughed again "Yamaguchi Sama, the leader of the clan we are going to work for, wants me to fuck his clients for him.". Bakura leaned towards Marik "fuck clients for him? What do you mean, Marik I swear if you don't start talking straight, I am going beat you up, till every bone in your body is broken!" he literally spat the words, he was on his edge and he didn't want any more riddle talking.

 **Marik Ishtar**

He was amused just how annoyed and angry Bakura was, he looked so damn hot like that! His eyes narrowed dangerously, his teeth clenched together, his whole body tensed, his silky hair falling on his face – Marik felt excited. He leaned to the white-haired closely, as close as possible and grinned "I am going to _fuck_ clients and subordinates for Yamaguchi Sama, literally." Bakura's breathing quickened his eyes were moving quickly from left to right, his eyebrows furrowed and relaxed again, then furrowed again "you are going to sleep with people for Yamaguchi?".

Marik exhaled "now, you finally got it!" he leaned his head on the couch again "and you are you going to be my bodyguard".

The Thief stood up and started walking around "I am going to be your bodyguard?! Which means what? Saving you from dangerous people, giving my life for you…? WHAT?!"

"Wow, Bakura take it easy! You don't have to give your life for me, I don't think I am going to be killed fucking people! Well okay, maybe I can be fucked to death, but otherwise…"

"Stop joking around, Marik!" Bakura leaned towards him, their faces very close again "I am not going to protect you from anybody! Why should I?!". Ishtar smiled "You have no choice! If Yamaguchi finds out, you are not doing your job, you would probably die painfully, or he would just torture you forever." The Yakuza boss seemed to be a cruel man, even if he was gentle with him, he knew this man could be merciless.

"Shit!" Bakura sat on the couch again "SHIT!". The Blonde moved towards him and put an arm around him "relax, I am going to get fucked, not you".

 **Bakura**

The Egyptian was way too close to him. He slapped his arm away "You phsycho, once we are working for the Yakuza means, we are working for them forever!".

"SHIT" he stood up again, how did his life messed up again! Why couldn't he just have a normal life like everybody else?

"Bakura, relax." The Thief turned throwing daggers at him "get out!". Marik looked at him confused.

"I said, GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" meanwhile it started raining outside, thunder was roaring and lightening was illuminating the room from time to time.

"You want to throw me out in that weather, come on." Bakura had enough, he grabbed the Egyptian by his clothes and lifted him, their noses now touching "Marik, get out!". The Blonde cracked a smile he tilted his head to the side and kissed Bakura gently. He was caught by surprise quickly he released the maniac and pushed him away "what, what are you doing?!".

Marik stood there and licked his lips "I am kissing you, what did it look like?". Now that was enough, Bakura grabbed the blonde by his arm and dragged him to the door, opened it, pushed him to the outside and slammed it in his face. He leaned against the door and slid down – working for the Yakuza, this could get really ugly! Being a bodyguard for that phsycho could mean his death.

The whole weekend Bakura was busy with thinking how to get out of the situation he was in. Once you work for the Yakuza, you work forever with them, no exceptions – death was the only way out. Bodyguard was not what he wanted to be and definitely not for Marik!

On Monday, he had to go to work again and he did, but with the worse mood ever. Kaiba was waiting for him in the office. "There is a lot of work for you Bakura, so I am going to be quick here." The Japanese's eyes never left his while talking "in the evening we will have a meeting. You, Ishtar, my brother, Mutou and myself. There are some issues we need to discuss."

Bakura waved his hand "fine, at what time?"

"At 6pm and be punctual, this also applies for your best friend, Ishtar." Bakura jerked violently and clenched his teeth "I will tell him!" he was actually glad the Egyptian was not here yet. With that Kaiba just left the office gracefully.

Ten minutes later Marik arrived "good morning Thief!" the white-haired didn't even look at him, he just continued with his work. "We have a meeting at 6pm today. But I am pretty sure, you will get an email."

 **Marik Ishtar**

Bakura was quite on his edge again, seems like he was still not happy of how the events turned out on the weekend. There was still a question he wanted to know – why was the pale man at that club at that exact night? And how did the Yakuza caught him and thought he was his bodyguard form the start? He wanted to find out – nevertheless, he was really happy being able to work with him even more. Bakura excited him in a very strange way, he was not aware of. After the encounter with the Yakuza and the talk with Bakura, Marik had to go home through the storm that was raging outside. Once he was at home he lied down, all soaked up and tired, but his head was busy with the image, the very being of Bakura. That man was going under his skin and he was not sure what to think of it.

He lied on his back and ran his right hand through his body – Bakura. His lips were so soft and to his surprise, so warm. They were pink and the fragrance of a spring flower entered his nose, once he was so close. Marik closed his eyes and his hand slipped under his pants – he was hard? Thinking of the Thief excited him so much that he had to jerk off? He slowly fondled himself thinking of his college – his white soft hair, his beautiful dark eyes, his full pink lips, slender neck and his flawless pale skin. He didn't know how Bakura looked like underneath his clothes, but that excited him even more. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his hard cock and started going up and down on it, squeezing it from time to time. Marik turned his head to the side and moaned according to his moves. His hand got slippery from his precum. He imagined how it would be to feel Bakura inside him, how his cock would penetrate him hard and deep – it didn't take him long and he reached his climax, jerking violently calling the Thief by his name. His exhaustion finally took over him and he fell asleep lying there, covered in his own cum.

Now he looked at Bakura, sitting there in his chair, deepened in his work. Was there a way to make him sleep with him? Maybe if they did so, he would stop feeling so strange about the pale man.

At some point he started working, and forgot about the time.

"We need to go!" the Egyptian looked up to the Thief "go where?".

"Tsk, to the meeting you moron!" Bakura grabbed his coat and left. "Wait, Bakura, where is the meeting? Fuck!" he quickly looked through his emails and there it was – the email from Kaiba.

The meeting was in a traditional Japanese restaurant, a very expensive one as it seemed. They had to sit on small pillows in front of beautifully handmade ebony tables. Many small and large plates and, dishes and, bows and, spoons with beautiful painted and elegantly designed chopsticks were placed in front of them. The waitresses, if one could call them like that, were dressed in traditional clothing, wearing the traditional make up, moving gracefully like swans.

Seto was one rich sun of a bitch and he definitely payed a lot for this place. And Marik would enjoy every bits of it.

"Now, that all of us are here" the tall man looked coldly at him. Pff, if you think you can intimidate me, darling, you are just so wrong. Marik smiled at him and tilted his head. He was sitting next to Bakura, who was tense all of the time, while Kaiba was talking. For some reason, the CEO looked at Mutou more often than others. What was with him? There was a strange light in his icy blue eyes – was there some secret between them?

Marik didn't really listen to what Kaiba was talking about, he just knew it was work and some tournaments were coming, and some more cards had to be translated and bla, bla, bla. What he did all the time was drink and drink and drink, since he was not hungry, he got dizzy in the head quite quickly. As he looked around, he saw that he was not the only one, who had been drinking like a sailor, who just came back from a long sea mission. Bakura was balancing his head on his hand and his eyes were closing from time to time – the bottle of sake was empty in front of him.

At some point Seto stopped talking and they just ate and talked, and drank of course. Marik knew he should behave in front of his boss, so he didn't drink any more, another cup of the sweet wine and he would be dancing around naked, that was for sure. And now he just felt sleepy, so he put his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Marik, _Marik_ , fuck! Wake up, _moron_!" The Egyptian opened his eyes slowly "why do you shout at me?" he looked at the annoyed pale man.

"Come on, everybody left!"

 **Bakura**

Just his luck, Seto told him he was responsible for the drunk Ishtar and he had to bring him home. Now the tanned man was awake, all he had to do is bring him home. The Egyptian had difficulties to stand up so Bakura had to help him, providing him with support.

They called a taxi and he just shoved the Blonde inside it.

"What is your address, Marik?" the Egyptian looked at him and cracked his typical smile "oh, finally, you want to visit me!"

"Shut the fuck up and just tell me, where you live!" Marik leaned to Bakura and whispered his address in his ear, making the pale man to shiver from the hot breath.

They drove in silence, once they arrived, Bakura helped Marik to his apartment. It was a small apartment with just a bedroom, living room with kitchen and a bathroom. The curtains were closed, seemed like Marik didn't like sun that much? The place was not dirty but it was untidy – there were stuff everywhere. Bakura felt unconfutable, he himself was an accuracy freak. He brought Marik to his bedroom and put him on the bed.

Before he could go, he got pulled back "don't go, Bakura!". The Egyptian was holding him tightly by his arm "let go of me, Marik!". Ishtar didn't listen he pulled him even closer, making Bakura to lose his balance and fall over the tanned man, who smiled gently. This irritated him, since when this maniac had other emotions, then being crazy? This though occupied his mind so much that he didn't realise their bodies were pushed close together.

"You are not as cold, as I thought, Thief" Bakura focused on his colleague again and realised, just how close their faces were again. He tried to pull away, but Marik was holding him – that bastard was so strong!

The Egyptians hands moved alongside his body slowly reaching for his ass and once they did, they grabbed on it tightly. "What the _fuck_ , are you doing?" Bakura tried to free himself desperately, but it was in vain, the maniac was just too strong.

 **Marik Ishtar**

He was drunk, but he was still stronger than the Thief and he enjoyed his struggling. At some point, Marik had enough and he turned pushing Bakura down on the bed, locking his hands above his head.

The pale man looked at him confused "what do you intend to do?" his eyes were full of hatred and that amused Marik even more. The white-haired hated to be dominated.

"I would like to have some fun, _Thief_!" Marik's free hand quickly ripped Bakura's shirt open and traced the pale, porcelain skin. It was so soft, his body was athletic and beautifully shaped, with pink nipples and a cute belly button – this excited him, a lot! Ishtar leaned over and kissed the pale chest, Bakura shifter underneath him and turned his head to the side, was the Thief blushing? He continued to kiss him and traced to one of the pink and now erected nipple. Marik opened his mouth and his tongue circled around the sensitive spot "Nnn … stop it, Marik!" Bakura's words came in gasps.

He had no freaking intention to stop, he got so far now! "Why, you like it!" the pale man turned to look at him – he was blushing and he was excited as well. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes narrowed with desire and he was breathing heavily.

"It is just a reaction of my body! No, stop!" the thief tried to escape again, but Marik leaned to him and kissed him passionately. Their mouths opened almost simultaneously and their tongues crushed together.

"Uhmm…" Marik was sure if Bakura was not so drunk, he would just kick him and then break his nose. It was just incredible to be in his mouth, he tasted so excitingly sweet, he felt a jolt through his body – this never happened before.

The Blonde licked Bakura's lips, his free hand slipped under the Thief's pants and brushed against an already hard cock. "Marik…" the tanned man smiled "you want this" and started fondling the hard penis, making Bakura to gasp and start moaning "haaa…ahhh…". Marik leaned again towards the pale man and licked his neck, inhaling the exciting fragrance of the Thief. He was so hard himself, he wanted to feel his colleague inside him so bad.

Marik pulled his hand out, Bakura looked at him with dazed eyes, panting and blushing. The Blonde still held the pale man's hands above his head, he quickly unbuckled his own pants and pulled them down with his underwear. Bakura looked down on Marik's erected cock and bit his lip. Ishtar smiled and brushed his free hand against the soft pink lips only to open the hot, wet mouth of the Thief and push his fingers inside it.

Bakura sucked and licked on the fingers greedily, covering them with his hot saliva – Marik gasped "Bakura…" and pulled them out quickly, he reached for his butthole and pushed them inside "uhmm…". The Thief was observing his every moan and gasp, his every movement. Once the Blonde felt he was ready he pulled his fingers out, put his hand around Bakura's hot cock and led it to his entrance.

"Marik, wait…" now the pale man's eyes widened, he tried to move his hips, so that Marik won't enter properly.

"Stop it! Or do you want me to squeeze your cock till it bursts?" Bakura's breathing quickened "this is not funny anymore, Marik, let go!" the Egyptian leaned towards him, still holding the Thief's dick firmly "it was never supposed to be funny!" and slid down pushing the whole length inside him "ahhhgg…".

 **Bakura**

Bakura threw his head back, this was amazing, Marik was so tight around him. He was so excited, he wanted to grab that Egyptian ass and fuck him hard, but he was helpless underneath the tanned man. Marik leaned over him, now he put his hands on Bakura's chest and started moving his hips.

The Thief closed his eyes, his hands were free now and he could just push the maniac away, but this was too much for him. Ishtar was just mind blowing with his movements, he definitely had a lot of experience – he looked at the Egyptian and his heart skipped a beat. Marik was incredibly sensual, his eyes closed, blushing, his lips parted, saliva running down his chin, moans escaping his throat, his hard cock proudly erected in front of him, precuming, his muscular body moving so gracefully.

"Your cock is amazing, Bakura – I didn't know you are so big!" the tanned man's hot breath brushed against his ear and excited him even more. Bakura put his hands on the tight butt and squeezed it, making the Egyptian to moan even loader "ahh, yes…".

Bakura was in heat now, he started rocking his hips with Ishtar's movements, smashing their bodies together, squeezing the but cheeks every time. Marik arched his back "oh… ahhh..nn…" his eyes were teary and his breathing was incredibly quick. Bakura pulled himself up and hugged the tanned man – they kissed passionately. Bakura felt he was on his limit, so he pushed Marik on the bed, bend over him and started trusting as hard and deep as he could.

"Ahhh…Bakura.. wait, ughh.. st… stop…" he didn't hear of him, it was amazing inside him, he dug his head into Marik's neck and bit on it. The Egyptian arched his back and threw his head to the side, reaching his climax, his body jerked violently underneath Bakura. Marik's butthole squeezed really tight around his cock "Uhm….ahh…" and with one more trust Bakura cummed inside it, filling with wet hot sperm.

They needed some time to catch their breath, since both were drunk they fell asleep quickly lying next to each other.


	7. The collar

**Insane**

 **This is a Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction. It will be a drama, hurt, angst and there will be YAOI and SMUT! So please if you don't like it, do not read it!**

 **The story takes place after the end of Season 5.**

 **Author's note:**

 **First, I need to thank m** **y secret Fan! Thank you so much for commenting on my chapters :) it is SO nice to see, that someone reads my story!**

 **LEMONS!**

…

 **Bakura**

On the next morning Bakura woke up with horrible headache. He had some problems of realising where he was. At first, he thought he was still in the Yakuza mansion, but as he looked around and saw the Blonde sleeping next to him, everything came back to him. He lied there for how long, he didn't know – the memory from last night was vividly burned in his mind, in his body in his senses. He still felt the Egyptian on him, his sent, his movements, his incredible body… Bakura was shocked just how easily he gave up, as if Marik had put a spell on him.

He stood up, pulled his pants up and searched for his coat, damn it, didn't he have a coat, where is it? Did he even take it with him from the restaurant? As he looked around he stopped for a moment to observe the sleeping Egyptian. He was so peaceful, his face relaxed, lips parted, he was very handsome, there was no trace of his madness. Bakura furrowed his eyebrows, he felt strange, his chest tightened, so he quickly turned away, giving a damn about his coat, he had to go with a ripped shirt to home.

The sun blinded him, as he exited the building, it was fresh in the morning – the morning? Oh, shit! He had to go to work, it was Tuesday, shit, shit! He searched for his phone, he had to call Kaiba, as he switched it on, he saw that some strange number has called him several times. He ignored it and called the CEO "Kaiba speaking." His vice as cold as always.

"Kaiba, I am sorry, I am going to be late for work, I was really drunk yesterday and… "

"Spare me your talking Bakura, where is Marik?" Bakura clenched his teeth "he was more drunk than me, I can't even get him on the phone!"

"Tch… fine, come as quickly as possible, I told you yesterday that you have _a lot_ of work to do and I want no excuses, if you want to keep on working for Kaiba Corp!" with that the phone went dead.

Fortunately, he knew where he was, actually he knew every corner of the city because of his nightly adventures. There was a bus stop nearby and he sat on the bench waiting for the right bus to arrive. Waiting for it, the image of Marik appeared before him again, he felt instantly hot – that maniac was going under his skin! He needed to pull himself together.

People were looking at him strangely with his ripped shirt and messy hair. At least he could wash his face back at the apartment. Once he arrived home, he quickly took a shower, changed and went to work.

 **Marik Ishtar**

"Uhm… " he turned his head. Stupid drinking always gave him headaches, he pushed his body up and looked down on himself and smiled – what a damn night! He managed to fuck Bakura and what a fuck it was! It was more than amazing, he never knew he would feel that good with someone. Or was it because he had drunk that much? No, he had drunk before and had sex with even more people. So, what was it? His phone rang as he picked it up, he saw that he was called several times from different numbers, some of them he didn't know.

"Yeah?"

"Marik, you should pick up your phone immediately when I call you." Marik swallowed drily – stupid drinkinsg! He was thirsty and stood up to go into the kitchen.

"Yamaguchi Sama so nice to hear from you and so soon!" he cracked a smile and poured a glass of water.

"What can I do for you, Master?" he could literally hear the older man smiling on the phone.

"I need you this Friday, I have a client, who needs a, how to say…"

Marik flashed his teeth "a good fuck?"

"I see we understand each other. I will be expecting you on Friday. A car will pick you up at 7pm, be ready. Be sure to be dressed properly!" the Egyptian sat on the coach and stretched his legs, leaned his head back "Yes, Master no worries!".

"Good!" the phone went dead. Marik drank the rest of his glass. It was Tuesday and he knew he had to go to work. It was already 10am and if Seto found out he was that late, he was probably just going to fire him, but did it matter? He was working for the Yakuza now? Were they going to actually pay him? He needed to ask Yamaguchi next time he was going to see him!

He came at work at 12pm, Bakura looked up, narrowed his eyes and said "you are in a big trouble".

Marik went over to him and lifted his head with on finger "it was worth it, being late". The pale man flashed his teeth and slapped his hand away brutally "don't ever touch me again, _ever_!". The Egyptian pulled back "wow, you are really so heartless, Bakura!" and sat on his chair laughing.

"We are expected on Friday night at 7pm to go to work!" Bakura looked back at him.

"Seto wants us to work that late?" Marik threw his head back and laughed again "no, you idiot! Yamaguchi wants us!". Bakura's eyes widened "I see… ". After that nobody said anything, they both had headaches and they had really, a lot to do. Marik stayed till 10pm working on his translations, the Thief left at some point. It seemed like Bakura was not interested in repeating the passion they shared last night. Marik sighed – the sex with him would definitely give him some pleasant nights on his own, he smiled. Bakura was damn hot, way too hot!

The rest of the week went on without any problems and Friday came quicker as he thought. He was just about to finish his report and send it to Kaiba, as he got a call, he picked up – it was Yamaguchi.

"I need you to tell to your bodyguard of yours to pick up his phone! Otherwise there will be consequences!" Marik looked at the pale man "Will do!" the phone died again.

"Pick up your phone, Bakura!" the Thief looked at him "what?".

 **Bakura**

"Yamaguchi wants to contact you and you haven't answer him so far. I think he is quite mad!" Bakura pressed his lips together. His phone rang and it was the unknown number again. He picked up "Bakura…"

"I see, you finally understood, you need to answer your phone, bodyguard!" that deep voice.

"Today, we have an important client and I need you to be dressed properly of course and a car will pick you up at 6pm." Bakura looked at the Egyptian, who was busy typing quickly on his keyboard.

"6pm? I thought 7pm?" the Yakuza boss laughed "well yes, for Marik it is 7pm. I need to discuss something with you!"

"I see, I will be ready." It was 4pm already and he had to finish his report and send it to Kaiba and he needed to go to home and prepare for his second job. Damn the Yakuza! He hated Marik for making his life so complicated. Engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Yamaguchi was long gone on the other side of the line. Shit! - he had to satisfy both of his bosses, Kaiba and Yamaguchi, so he quickly finished his report sent it to the CEO and took off.

At home, he picked up his most official clothes he had – a black suit, black shoes, white dress shirt, and black tie. He combed his hair and in several minutes the doorbell rang. Bakura quickly opened it and a big man in black suit with sunglasses stood steady in front of him.

"Would you please follow me, Bakura San." He nodded locked up his house and went inside the black, elegant car. Yamaguchi was sitting in it, long, slender legs crossed, dressed in expensive suit, arms folded in front of him.

"Please, Thief, sit down." It was not an offer, but an order. Bakura did so, closed the door and stared in front of him, waiting for the Yakuza Boss to speak.

"Now, you should know that we have some information about you, about your past and present… but nothing of it matters now! The important thing is that you keep calm and obey." Yamaguchi turned to face him, Bakura did so as well, their eyes met. He could see just how merciless this man was.

"I like Marik and if you two follow what I ask you for, then there would be no problems for you what so ever. However, you would pay _double_ for Marik's mistakes!" Bakura clenched his teeth – and there it was, he was more than a Bodyguard for that maniac!

The Yakuza Boss turned to look out of the window and continued "if Marik does a good job, and I am pretty sure, he will, he will meet my most important clients." Bakura was observing the Japanese's face carefully, he wanted to see every muscle movement, every twitch, anything to understand him better. "Once he starts satisfying these clients, he would be irreplaceable!". The pale man closed his eyes, there would never be a second one like that phsycho!

Yamaguchi shifted gracefully on his seat "There will be a safe word." Bakura opened his eyes to look at his Boss "A safe word?".

"Marik is going to be involved in sexual activities, so there has to be a safe word. Of course, you are not allowed to enter the room while he satisfies my clients but if this safe word is said, then you must enter and safe him." Bakura furrowed his eyebrows "I am not allowed to be there? How am I supposed to keep him safe? I mean, I have to see what is going on in there!"

The older man smiled "therefor we have a safe word." Bakura narrowed his eyes "fine, which is it?".

"Spirit." Bakura's eyes widened for a moment "spirit?" he repeated quietly. Did the Yakuza Boss know about what happened seven years ago? Did he know that Bakura is an ancient spirt and Marik just a mental state? Thoughts kept on circling around his head – if he knew, what would that mean, did they want to use them for something?

"Thief!" the pale man focused on Yamaguchi again, his whole body was tensed. "If this word comes up, you go inside the room and take Marik whatever happens. Do _you_ understand?!" there was nothing to understand, Bakura had to protect the Egyptian with his life "Understood."

"Good! Now, this will be your car from now on. You will drive and pick up Marik with it." The car started the motor and they took off to Marik's place.

Once they reached his building Yamaguchi turned to Bakura "Go to the front seat." There was a divider between the front and back seats, so he could only see Marik approaching the car, but couldn't hear what was going on back there.

 **Marik Ishtar**

The man in the black suit opened the door for him and let him enter the car.

"Marik!" Yamaguchi immediately smiled and reached a hand to help him get in. Marik took it and sat himself next to the Yakuza Boss. The older man leaned to him and put an arm around him, pushing their bodies together. "You look wonderful, my exotic flower!" the Egyptian looked towards Yamaguchi and cracked a smile pushing his face closer to the other's. "So kind, Master."

The Yakuza smiled again and reached inside his coat, pulling a black slender collar, made out of the finest leather. "Since, we can't put a tattoo on you, this would be your marking." Marik arched an eyebrow "A collar?".

Yamaguchi pulled his face up and kissed him gently, his strong perfume entered Marik's nostrils "Yes, you are my Puppy now!". He unbuckled the collar, brushed the tanned man's hair to the side and put it around his neck.

"So that everybody knows, you are mine! Whatever they do with you, they would never forget, because of this collar!" Marik licked his lips, but before he could say anything, he got pulled into a kiss, the Yakuza boss forced his mouth open, pushing his tongue and finger inside it. "Nnn…" the Egyptian leaned on the seat, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. The older man was really good at kissing. Suddenly he stopped "sit on me" Marik opened his eyes and did so. Yamaguchi put a hand on his chest and pushed his fingers through the black, silk shirt, brushing against his erected nipple. Marik inhaled, stretched his body and closed his eyes "Uhmm…". The older man leaned towards him and kissed his neck, traced it with his tongue, his hand was squeezing the already sensitive nipple.

Ishtar searched for a hold and put his hands behind him, on Yamaguchi's knees. "Pull your pants and underwear down!" Marik looked at him with desire and quickly did so, revealing one very erected cock. The older man smiled and gently traced the whole length of the swollen gender. "Nnn…Master..." now he wanted to fuck and he was about to beg his Boss to do so. But it didn't come so far, Yamaguchi unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled his own hot dick.

The Japanese looked at him with his dark eyes "Now, Puppy take me in you." Marik didn't wait a second, he was so hot and so excited, he towered over the Yakuza. He searched for a hold with his left hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, while his right hand directed the older man's hot cock towards his entrance. Once the tip touched his butthole, Marik looked provokingly at the Yakuza and cracked a smile. Yamaguchi smirked and pushed the Egyptian down roughly, making him scream in surprise and pain.

The Japanese hugged him, his hands spread Ishtar's butt cheeks "Move, Puppy!". Marik needed a second or two, to adjust and bear with the pain, he was in right now. He was wet, but such actions needed preparations, however he obeyed and started moving his hips. "Uhmm.., ahh…ummm….".

Yamaguchi leaned back and looked at him, his eyes cold and firm "move quicker!". Marik looked at him, parted his lips, in order to protest, but a finger was pushed inside his mouth, making his saliva run down his chin "I said, move quicker!". The finger was removed and he started moving his hips as quick as he could, the hand on his butt cheeks squeezed them every time he pushed himself down on the whole length.

"Ahh.. ugh…" Yamaguchi started rocking with him, smashing their bodies together. Marik leaned forward and buried his head in the Yakuza's neck. "Ahhh… ahhh.. aha…nnn.. mmm…". The Yakuza entered him rough and deep, making Ishtar to go crazy and reaching his limit quite quickly.

"Yamaguchi Sama…I am…, I will cum…uhgg…" the Japanese slowed down and pushing Marik back "you will cum, when I say, you can cum!" Marik's breathing quickened even more. He was dominated before, but this man was dominant in a scary way and he didn't want to find out, what would happen, if he didn't obey.

"Now beg for it, Puppy!" Yamaguchi pulled him by his collar and whispered "beg me to make you cum, Puppy!". Marik liked his lips, the older man was thrusting in him the whole time and he was really about to burst "Please Yamaguchi Sama…".

The Japanese smashed his hips against Marik's ass, pushing his cock even deeper "Aghh…", never letting the collar go "Master! Call me, Master!".

"Uh…nnn…mghh…Mast…Master, please…let me … cum" he closed his teary eyes, he wanted this so badly. Yamaguchi smiled and kissed him gently "Good boy!". He let go of the collar leaned back putting his hands right on Marik's butt cheeks again and started ramming his cock rough and deep, making all nasty sound, surround them.

"Aha… ahhhh…" Marik's body tensed, shivered, his mind was blank, he felt only the rough pleasure and with one more thrust he came, loading his cum on the Japanese's suit.

The tanned man opened his eyes to look right back at these dark, cold ones of the Yakuza. "Stand up!" Marik did so quickly, the older man pulled him by the hair, directing him towards his still hard cock "suck me, Puppy!".

Marik had no chance to even answer, the dick was pushed through his lips, going deep throat. "Uhm..uhm…" he sucked on the cock, licked it, nibbled on it, played with the balls. Yamaguchi was on his limit, he could feel it through the throbbing. The Japanese pushed him down on his whole length, Marik couldn't breath – saliva and precum were running down his chin, dipping on Yamaguchi's pants. He got pulled back, by the hair and pushed down again, the older man was leading and with one more trust deep in his throat, the Yakuza cummed. The cum ran down his throat, chin, through his nostrils, his face – his eyes were still closed, tears ran down from the rough act.

"Puppy…" Yamaguchi kissed him gently on the cheek "get off me and clean yourself!". Once both looked properly again, the Japanese knocked on the divider.

 **Bakura**

He asked himself what Yamaguchi was telling Marik. Was he going to tell him exactly what was expecting the Egyptian? Bakura got pulled back to the reality by a knock from the other side.

"Go to them." That was the first time the man dressed in black spoke. Bakura did so, he opened the door from Yamaguchi's side. The Japanese pierced him with his black eyes and before he left the car, he leaned to Marik and whispered something in his ear. The tanned man's eyes widened for a second and relaxed again.

"Thief, sit next to Marik. We are going to my client now." Bakura furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to the tanned man. As the door closed he turned to face the maniac and his heart skipped a beat – Ishtar's cheeks were blushed, he was breathing heavily, his shirt and hair were a mess, his body was tensed.

"Marik, what…?" the Egyptian turned to look him with his lilac orbs and smiled "don't be jealous Bakura, you will always be in my heart.".

"Stop joking around! Did he do something to you?" now he noticed the marks on Marik's neck and the collar. Bakura reached for the leather strap and brushed against it "what..?"

"Oh, this is a collar, I am Yamaguchi's and this is how he wants to show it to his clients." Marik turned to look through the window, they were moving already. This meant that Yamaguchi indeed did something to him – why does he feel so uneasy thinking of this? He observed the Egyptian, he was so handsome indeed.


End file.
